


Capitano, mio capitano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony rimane alzato a vedere film anche quando è ora di dormire. E alcuni gli danno delle idee alquanto particolari.





	Capitano, mio capitano

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il 10° P0rnfest!  
> MARVEL - THE AVENGERS Steve Rogers/Tony Stark 'O' Captain my Captain'

Capitano, mio capitano  
  


Steve sprimacciò il cuscino e sbadigliò, gli occhi gli bruciavano.

"Stark, quando hai intenzione di venire a letto?" domandò. Si girò e vide Tony al centro della camera. Era seduto su una poltroncina bassa e osservava lo schermo della televisione.

Tony si sporse lateralmente, facendo capolino con la testa dal bracciolo della poltrona.

"Il tuo atteggiamento non è per niente patriottico! Guarda cosa c'è!" lo invitò.

Steve si passò la mano tra i capelli biondo cenere e raggiunse Tony.

"Un film di guerra?" domandò.

Si mise in ginocchio affianco a lui.

Tony si sporse, gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla arcuandosi e sollevò lo sguardo.

"Esiste un film di guerra di cui non sei protagonista?" chiese.

Stese le gambe sulla poltrona, indicò verso la tv e sollevò l'indice facendo alzare il volume.

Steve si sporse e gli diede un bacio nell'incavo del collo.

"Più di quanti immagini" sussurrò.

Tony si sporse, gli mordicchiò il lobo dell'orecchio e si umettò le labbra.

"O Captain, my Captain, vuoi rassicurare questo povero sventurato che teme la guerra a venire?" chiese, con tono in falsetto.

Steve arrossì, prese il telecomando e chiuse la televisione.

"Era l'attimo fuggente che stavano trasmettendo?" domandò. Gli accarezzò la gamba, rabbrividendo al fiato dell'altro sul proprio orecchio.

Tony sporse le labbra, batté le palpebre e si puntellò sulla poltrona strofinando le gambe contro il palmo di Steve.

"Oh, Captain! Non dirmi che conosci qualcosa di successivo alla seconda guerra mondiale!".

Steve si protese verso di lui, con una mano lo abbracciò e con l'altra gli accarezzò il petto sotto la maglietta.

Tony scivolò giù dalla poltrona, si sfilò la maglia e aderì all'altro.

"Alle volte penso che comprare il letto ad acqua sia stato uno spreco di tempo" sussurrò.

Baciò Steve, scese a sfiorargli i fianchi e ne pizzicò uno.

"Quel film è uno dei miei preferiti" ammise Steve. Si slacciò i pantaloni e li abbassò, prese la mano dell'altro e lo lasciò accarezzargli la pelle del fianco.

"E te l'avevo detto che quel letto era uno spreco" borbottò.

Tony alzò l'indice di fronte al viso di Steve, negò con il dito.

"Sprecare soldi è ciò che ti rende ricco. Sprecare tempo è il problema".

Ghignò, carezzò le cosce di Steve e lo spinse verso il pavimento.

"Quindi, oh mio Capitano, cogliamo l'attimo".

Steve si abbassò i pantaloni fino alle caviglie e si sdraiò a faccia in su. Sentiva il pavimento gelido sotto la schiena. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli sfuggì un sospiro di piacere.

Si sfilò la maglietta, lasciando scoperti i muscoli prominenti. Il basso ventre gli bruciava.

Tony si abbassò il pigiama ed i boxer, prese a strusciarsi su Steve e gli strinse una mano. Lo baciò, la propria erezione strofinava contro l'intimo del Capitano.

Steve mugolò di piacere. Strusciò a sua volta il proprio bacino contro quello dell'altro. Lo baciò, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle dell'altro. Intrecciò la sua lingua con quella di Tony, mescolando le loro salive. Le sue labbra rosee si erano arrossate e leggeri ansimi gli sfuggivano mentre lo baciava ripetutamente.

Tony gli sfilò l'intimo, scalciò togliendosi del tutto i pantaloni e portò una mano a stringere la natica di Steve. Si strusciò premendo leggermente, gli morse il labbro e socchiuse gli occhi liquidi.

Steve si tastò l'altra natica con la mano, raggiunse il proprio orifizio e v'infilò un indice. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più forte e prolungato. Sentiva il corpo dell'altro bollente, mentre si strusciava su di lui. Guardò Tony negli occhi, vedendo le sue pupille color cioccolato liquide puntellate da riflessi dorati. Sporse di più il labbro inferiore che gli aveva morso.

Tony sogghignò, gli strinse i fianchi e gli allargò le natiche con le mani. Chinò il capo osservando Steve prepararsi e si umettò le labbra.

"Oh, Captain, che gentile da parte tua. Non dovevi" sussurrò, ironico.

Gli sfilò la mano e lo penetrò con un movimento fluido dei fianchi, ansimando piano.

"Idiota!" si lamentò Steve alzando la voce. Arcuò la schiena e gli venne incontro, stringendo gli occhi.

Tasto con le mani davanti a sé e gli strinse entrambe le gambe, fino ad arrossargli la pelle abbronzata.

Tony ridacchiò roco, lo baciò dolcemente e si spinse verso di lui con movimenti lenti e cadenzati. Lo sentì stringere la presa sulle gambe, gemette e spinse con più foga stringendo gli occhi liquidi.

Steve lo sentiva dentro di sé, percepiva la pelle liscia delle gambe dell'altro. Il sudore gli scese lungo la fronte contratta. Si sporse ancor di più verso l'altro, puntellandosi sui piedi.

Tony lo baciò, intrecciando la lingua con la sua. Gli strinse i fianchi arrossando la pelle rosea, continuando a muoversi dentro l'altro con ritmo crescente.

Steve strofinò la testa sul pavimento, arruffando i capelli biondi.

"Mnh... an-ancora... Tony" mormorò. Le sue gote erano arrossate, le labbra sporte. Ansimò inghiottendo aria.

Tony gemette, gli leccò il collo mordicchiando la pelle tesa e sudata, continuò a spingere con foga facendo leva con le ginocchia; teneva stretti i fianchi dell'altro premendolo contro di sé.

Le gambe di Steve tremarono, la sua pelle era arrossata e madida di sudore, i muscoli scattanti in tensione.

Gli strinse i fianchi con le gambe e si diede la spinta alzandosi seduti, continuando a farsi penetrare dall'altro. Lo abbracciò stringendolo a sé e aumentò il ritmo. I suoi ansimi sempre più forti risuonarono nella camera da letto. Steve arcuò la schiena in avanti e gli appoggiò il mento sulla spalla.

Tony gli strinse le spalle, gli passò una mano tra i capelli biondi ansimando contro l'orecchio dell'altro. Continuò a spingere contro di lui, puntellandogli le ginocchia contro i fianchi muscolosi, sentiva l'erezione pulsare stretta tra le natiche dell'altro.

"Cap..." sussurrò, roco.

"N-non riesco più... a trattenermi" gorgogliò Steve. Abbassò il capo e gli premette le labbra sulla spalla, stringendo gli occhi fino a farli dolere.

Tony sollevò lo sguardo, gli morse il labbro e sogghignò.

"In che porno l'hai sentita?" chiese, roco.

Gli sfiorò l'erezione gonfia e umida, ne toccò la punta e gemette.

"Lasciati andare, o Captain, my Captain" mormorò, seducente.

Steve venne, sporcando la mano di Tony. Gli tirò una testata delicata sulla spalla.

"Non l'avevo sentita. Semplicemente ero al limite" gemette.

Riaprì gli occhi, le sue pupille erano dilatate.

Tony mugolò, leccò il seme di Steve sulla propria mano e spinse dentro di lui velocemente fino a venire a propria volta con un ansito strozzato. Uscì da lui, si massaggiò la spalla e gli si adagiò contro.

"Te ne farò vedere qualcuno. Quelli sono il vero patrimonio nazionale" rispose, con tono caldo.

Steve gli si abbandonò contro e gli morse la spalla.

"Proprio no!" strepitò.

Tony rise, si rilassò contro il corpo muscoloso e tiepido dell'altro e roteò gli occhi.

"Agli ordini, Captain" scherzò.


End file.
